I'm not a nerd
by CherryCrystal
Summary: Kimiko and Kukai seemed like the only normal people in their class, they get paired up for a project and Kukai learns a secret that will change how he thinks about Kimiko for life.
1. My secret

HEY PEOPLE! It's my new story and I hope you enjoy!

I don't own shugo chara and I don't plan to say this for every chapter because I'm lazy... Once again. I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA AND I NEVER WILL! Unless something super amazing happens...

* * *

-Kimiko's POV—

My name is Sayumi Kimiko, I have a chara called Arisa and she was born when I wished I was perfect (pretty hard dream to achieve..) .I'm 12 years old and in the same class as the famous soccer player of all time in our school, Souma Kukai. I don't really like him or anything but since he's in our class, everyone is always talking about Souma-kun not belonging in our class because our class is full of geeks and nerds. I don't really mind but it sometimes just gets really annoying when they qualify me as a geek/nerd.

-Kukai's POV—

I just got back from soccer practice in the morning. I walk in the classroom and what do I see? A bunch of people with glasses reading a textbook or groups of girly girls talking loudly. The only person I actually think is normal is that Kimiko girl over there. She's like perfect at everything but nobody ever sees her study for a text or practice a sport. It's really weird but I don't really know her so I don't care that much. She has long silky blonde hair always tied up in a ponytail, thin glasses with a black rim, and orange studs on both ears.

"Ok class, as you know, we have our research project today! We're going to pick out partners and NO, I'm NOT letting you guys choose your partners" said the teacher. A wave of "awww's" went throughout the classroom.

"Anyway, I put all the girl's names into this box. One by one, I'll call a boy up to pick out a piece of paper and that will be your partner!" explained the teacher. He called a bunch of names and then…

"Souma-kun, please pick out your piece of paper and head to your partner." Said the teacher

"Oh uh… okay." Then I got out of my chair and grabbed a piece of paper from the box, I pulled it out and it read…Sayumi Kimiko. Well then…

"Hey, Sayumi-san… Looks like you're my partner." I said simply. I could hear a bunch of sighs after I walked pass each girl that wasn't picked yet. Kimiko didn't say anything and just nodded. After a block of working on our project about the sun, Kimiko said to go over to her house after school today to work on it. Boy was she a workaholic. But at least we would get it finished and I won't be bothered about it anymore.

"Kukai… I can feel that this girl has a chara… But it's not near her… Probably not at school either." Said Daichi.

"She has a chara? I've never seen it…" I replied to Daichi.

-After school at Kimiko's house, Kimiko's POV—

"Listen Souma. We're going to finish the project today and then we'll never have to work together again okay?" I said

"Uh, sure." He said

We finished our project fairly fast and we still had an hour left before he was suppose to go. Then a chara floated up beside Kukai. It had green hair, a white head band with a star on it, a yellow t-shirt and white shorts.

"Kukai! I found her chara! It's in that green box over there!" said the chara.

"Oh and Sayumi-chan, this is my chara, Daichi. Can we look at your chara?" said Kukai

"Sure, I guess… But it's sick right now… so don't stand too close ok? And… her name is Arisa." I said. Then I walked over to the box I put her in and opened it. There was my chara in a blanket sleeping. She had brown eyes and long, orange hair. She wore a bright yellow dress and a flower clip on her head.

-Kukai's POV—

Kimiko's chara was cute. But I was so bored! Kimiko wasn't a lot of fun and I was getting pissed at how there was nothing to do.

"Hey Sayumi-chan, do you have really bad eye sight?" I asked

"Umm… Yes, why-" before she could finish, I took her glasses and ran out of her bedroom. She chased me around and around until I stopped when I reached her bedroom again.

"Well Sayumi-chan. If you have really bad eyesight, then why were you able to chase me around without bumping into anything or tripping?" I asked

"…" She seemed speechless.

"It's because…" She finally said

"because…" I echoed.

"It's because I actually have perfect vision."

"Then why do you wear glasses?"

"Cause…"

"Cause what?" I know I was being noisy but I was just really curious, you know?

"Because… at my old school… I was pretty popular there… And I wouldn't be able to study and such because boys kept on bugging me. My parents then said that I would have to transfer to another school because of my grades and if I don't get good marks at this school, I would be home-schooled… So to prevent any boys from liking me… I got fake glasses and wore my clothes completely opposite from what I would wear…" She finally said. I couldn't really believe it, she was popular before? I had to see it with my own eyes.

"Then… do you mind showing me what you looked like in your old school? I mean you don't have to but…" I said

"I don't really mind… what do you want me to wear? You can pick from my closet." (this sentence sounds a bit wrong…) So I looked through her closet and found a white skirt, a pair of denim leggings, and a grey t-shirt with a white heart on it. I then looked in her accessory box a crystal star shaped necklace and a pair of silver hoop earrings. I gave them to her and she took it to the bathroom. After 8 minutes, she came back out with her hair straightened and wearing all the things I gave her without her glasses. Seriously? She looked…pretty, cute, and definitely someone who would be popular at school.

"Wow… you look…pretty." I said just staring at her. She smiled and said "I've heard that a lot at my old school."

"Can't you…wear that to school? Or at least do that with your hair and wear the necklace and earrings?

"I told you… Then that would bother my studies and I would have to be home-schooled."

"Oh right…" I said feeling dumb.

"It's getting late, you should be going home now…"

"Oh, uh, yea… I'll see you later… Kimiko-chan." I felt like using her first name… Since now… we kind of are friends…

"Bye…Kukai."With that, I left her house and started walking home.

-At Kukai's house, Kukai's POV—

She looked…so pretty…

"She was really different from what I saw at school…" said Daichi "and her chara is pretty cute to… I wish I got to talk with… Arisa."

Heh… I guess Daichi wants to be friends with Arisa… But… right now… I feel like… I want to be more than friends with Kimiko…


	2. Love you

My next chapter! Sorry for any spelling mistakes!

* * *

-Next day at school, after lunch, Kukai's POV—

"Sensei… We're done the project." I said

"What? Already? But we have so many classes left over for you guys to work with! Let me see it." The teacher said.

"Here it is…" said Kimiko while hand the project over.

"It… certainly looks finished…" the teacher said with a bit of shock on his face.

"So what can we do now?" I asked

"Well, how about you guys just have some free time? But do something together, since you guys don't know each other very well, you two should become friends." The teacher replied.

"Ok then." We both said. Then the teacher left us to look at other people's work.

"Let's… get to know each other." I suggested.

"Sure…"

"Okay um… What's your favourite colour? Mine's green." I started

"My favourite colour is white, what's your favourite kind of food?" She asked

"Ramen, you?"

"Udon and sushi." (if you don't know what udon is, they are thick Japanese noodles)

"…" I kind of ran out of things to ask… already.

"…" she seemed like she had nothing to say either.

"Who… do you like?" I asked not knowing if I should have done that. Cause right now, I was blushing realizing that I would have to say who I liked.

"I don't like anyone right now, what about you?" My hope dropped fast when she said that, I was wishing it was going to be me (T.T)

"I like… someone uh…um…"I could feel heat rising up my cheeks.

"Kukai…are you okay? Do you have a fever? Your face is red."

-Kimiko's POV—

Kukai's face was all red! He was so cute… I can't believe I lied to him… I liked someone…It was him. He knew my secret, his personality was so cheerful, and his smile… he seemed so … happy, and full of joy. But I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I wish I could though…

"I-I like… y-yyo-o" Kukai said. I couldn't understand it! All I heard was I like… and then the rest didn't make sense (omg Kimiko, you're so stupid =.=)

"I-I m-meant to say t-that… I liked… you" He whispered the last part in my ear.

"I didn't always like you honestly… I thought you were a normal person but I didn't really get to know you that much. But then you showed me what you would have looked like… and now, I kind of want to help you and uh…" He said. After a few minutes he seemed to continue and said "Well anyway… do you like me back?". In my mind I was screaming "YES, YES! I LOVE YOU TOO!" but I was so nervous that I couldn't say anything at all. Thankfully, the bell rang and it was time to go home. I ran as quickly as I could outside the class and soon dashed home. I went to my room and started talking to Arisa.

"Hey Arisa… are you feeling any better"

"Yes… I am, I think I can come to school with you tomorrow."

"Haha. I really shouldn't have stayed outside for so long."

_-FLASH BACK—_

"_Wow! Arisa! Look at those stars outside!"_

"_They're pretty… "_

"_Let's go outside onto my balcony! Then we can see them better!"_

"_Yeah! Let's go!" So we went outside and stayed there for 10 minutes or so._

"_K-Kimiko…. It's f-freezing out here, don't you think?"_

"_I'm going to stay for a few more minutes, you can go inside if you want Arisa." Then after a few minutes, we both went back inside and next morning, Arisa had a fever._

_-END OF FLASH BACK—_

After I did all my homework, I went to bed.

-2:45am, Kimiko's POV—

Agh… so sleepy… I'm going to go back to sle- Wha… What's this? I quickly lifted my covers and found an egg. It was white with yellow polka-dots and a big heart in the middle which was rainbow coloured. Another egg? Then it hatched to reveal a little girl with short mid-length pink hair. She wore a white and grey polka-dot shirt with a short black mini skirt.

"Hey there, I'm Rina. Your new chara! I came from your wish to be more outgoing and flirtatious!" the little chara said as she giggled.

"But I only wished to be able to say I loved him too!"

"Which is equivalent to being more outgoing and flirtatious!"

"Um.. okay… I'm going to go back to sleep then."

-Next morning, Kumiko's POV—

"COME ON ARISA, RINA! WAKE UP" It was 8:38 in the morning. School started at 8:45 and I was going to be late! I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth. By now, it was 8:40. I need to brush my teeth clean you know! Then I gathered everything I needed for school and munched on a small piece of bread while I ran to Seiyo Academy with Rina and Arisa following slowly behind. In math class, (my first block of the day) Kukai seemed to look at me strangely with Daichi.

"So Kimoko… I heard you have a new chara!" he said. I freaked out, how did he know? Oh right, he has Daichi which can sense other charas.

"Yea…" I replied. Then Rina and Arisa went to Kukai's desk and started playing with Daichi.

-After school, Kukai's POV—

I have to ask her if she likes me or not…

"Kimiko, remember yesterday when I said I liked you?" I began

"Y-yea…"She seemed to become nervous. She was so cute like that.

"Well, do you like me?"

"Uh" Then I heard Rina say "From a nervous little girl to an outgoing and flirtatious one!" *Poof* A rainbow coloured bracelet appeared on her arm.

"Oh Kukai-kun!" Then she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Of course I like you. In fact, I **love** you" She whispered into my ear. I was blushing like mad right now. But the way she looked at me… She even took off her glasses and untied her hair! Man she looked pretty now. Then something disturbed my thoughts. I came back to reality again and saw that she was kissing me! She had pushed me to a nearby tree and was now making out with me! God she was such a good kisser. I was about to push her away cause my cheeks were burning now. But I heard her whisper "don't go." Her voice was so angelic and sweet so I stayed there and kissed back.

* * *

Hmm.. I hope that part didn't come too soon! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
